User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 11
It’s time to show a different character’s POV for just a bit… < Chapter 10 Chapter 11-''' Victor sat in his old armchair, reading a book from when he was a child. It was a peaceful night at his new house; the fire was on, warming the living room, and made the old man manage to ignore the storm outside. On a desk next to him, was Corbierre. Finishing the chapter he was on, he put the book down for a moment and gently stroked Corbierre. “It’s a nice night, isn’t it, Corbierre? Peaceful, as it should be,” Yes, he liked the quiet that came from moving away from Anubis House. However, there was a small part of him that longed for the old house; it was his, after all, and he had given it up. That same part of him liked to think about “those rotten miscreants”. But those thoughts only came on nights like this, when the outside world was thundering and the peace and quiet of the inside was the only thing to distract him, peace that came from being alone with his raven. He stopped stroking Corbierre and went back to reading, when he heard a voice. “No.” '' Victor put the book down. “Corbierre, I must be hearing things. Must be this age, finally catching up to me…” That’s when he realized another strange thing. Before, Corbierre was pointed towards him; now he was facing out the window, his black, beady eyes fixed on the storm. “Now that’s odd…” ''“I am done being your pet. Now that the Osirian is gone, I shall rise once again, and I no longer need you.” Startled, Victor started chanting and backed away from Corbierre…as his stuffed raven began to flex its wings, and let out a caw. “This isn’t possible…” The suddenly alive Corbierre began to flap and lifted itself off of it’s perch. “''Oh, but it is.'' It’s quite the story. Too bad I have no time to share it.” It became apparent that the raven was speaking telepathically. Victor was frantically trying to figure out what to do about this…but it was too late, as his raven dived at him, black eyes filled with nothing but blank hatred and a desire to kill. ------------- All of Sibuna were inside the campus center, watching the storm rage on. Willow found it as a night that was filled with a bad energy…and there was not enough Cyprus oil to fix that. “Something is happening tonight,” She told the others. “I can feel it.” “What do you think it is?” Mick asked her. Willow shrugged. “I don’t know, but it definitely isn’t good.” The bad feelings made her shiver with a deeply sinister cold, a bitter feeling that was strong enough to almost bring her to tears. Everyone was either reading, on their computers, or watching outside the window for any sign of something strange. She was sitting with Alfie and Joy as the three of them read some book on alternate universes. Willow already knew those worlds existed; they were like unicorns and faeries, magic that was all around everyone. It was pretty interesting stuff…that’s why she liked to document it. Either way, she was having trouble focusing with the weird sensation she had currently. “I think we’re all in danger.” Patricia looked at her, turning from where she sat near the window, leaning against the glass. “So what do you suggest we do? I don’t think any of your weird rituals are going to save us if something happens tonight…” “We’ll be okay when we get our hands on that book,” Eddie promised. He was sitting next to KT where they, and Fabina, were trying to calculate a plan. Willow could feel an aura of jealousy surrounding Patricia, even if she didn’t look at her friend. “How is the planning coming?” Mara asked, looking up from her own book. “It’s just… we don’t know what Evil Jason is up to, or how dangerous he is. With our other enemies, we kind of knew what to expect, this…” Fabian said, putting his pencil down. “He didn’t seem very dangerous,” Jerome pointed out. “Just a minion of Corbierre…god, that sounds weird to say,” “We’d have to do it when he’s not looking,” KT said. “Maybe we could make a fake version of his little book and switch them out?” “Ooh,” Alfie got up. “I can make the fake. Anyone have a book they won’t mind me painting black?” Fabian shook his head, seemingly worried, and Mara pulled her own book a little closer to her. “That could actually work…” Eddie said, touching his friend’s arm with a smile. “Good idea, KT.” “Question is,” Mara asked. “Who is going to do this mission?” Mick stood up, and Mara was surprised- as Willow could tell- and there was also fear within her friend. “I’ll do it. Run up, switch the books, and escape. Shouldn’t be too hard.” “Mick, you sure?” Asked Fabian. He nodded. “You guys all know I’m the fastest.” Jerome smirked. “Good luck, Campbell. Don’t chicken out,” Mick just rolled his eyes. “But really, be careful.” Mara told him. “I don’t want you getting hurt…” He smiled at her. Willow realized that he had an aura around him, too- love. She could feel it. After all, it was one of the easiest auras to detect. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about Corbierre when I take him down.” Some people laughed and rolled their eyes when there was a loud crash of thunder outside that made everyone jump. The electricity shut down for a second- then the lights came back on a second later. But for those seconds, Willow could see outside the window much easier- perched on a tree, seemingly immune to the storm, was a bird staring right into the room. ------------- At midnight, Evil Jason had finally completed the spell needed to bring a second ally into this new world. Grinning, he watched the portal expanding in the dark sky- and as a figure began to appear, Corbierre flew over and perched down on his shoulder. “''Excellent work…but we still need more.”'' “Of course, Lord Corbierre.” He said. “But here comes our first ally.” The newly arrived third member of their team walked up to them, smiling a vicious smile. “''Welcome.” '' They nodded to their feathered leader. “''With you, we will be one step closer to our victory. And those brats will not see you coming…they think you’re dead.”'' Alternate Rufus laughed. Evil Jason laughed, too. The Chosen one and The Osirian were used to their Rufus being evil… wait till they, and their little group, met his counterpart. The one who had succeeded in his quest… The one who, just like Evil Jason and the other members of his world’s society… Was immortal. 'So I’m just going to leave it to you guys to realize the full implications of what the immortality means… ' '''That’s it for tonight! What happens next? Find out tomorrow night! Thanks for reading! 'Chapter 12 > ' Category:Blog posts